urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulu Watu
Global warming has a devastating effect on the best spots: snow has become a rare commodity and waves are so violent they can't be surfed... And so the fight begins to urge the government to take into account environmental considerations or, at the very least, to build more skate-parks... Release Date September 17th, 2006 Trivia *The clan name comes from a place in Bali, Indonesia, which is famous for its surfing. **Along with their HQ, many of the clan members' choice of clothing may be based off of the tropical state of Hawaii. *The Ulu Watu's finishing animation has Hawaiian music being played. Suddenly, a huge wave appears and submerges the opponent's card in water, making it unable to fight. *They are one of 3 clans whose motive is to conserve the environment (ocean). The other 2 clans are the Roots (land) and the Frozn (tundra). *They are currently one of the two clans to have both a Miss and a Noel (Miss Lulabee and Gaia Noel). The other clan is the Piranas (Hawkins Noel and Miss Lizbeth). *Their colors are white and ocean blue. *Their symbol is a wave, which is used by surfers for their tricks and sport. **Also, it is a natural phenomenon and located in oceans, which fits with the ocean/surf/sea theme of the clan. *The citizens of Aquanis and the name of the city could be based off the popular fictional underwater city, Atlantis. **Also the citizens of Aquanis and their appearance might be based off the merfolk from the popular TCG, Magic: The Gathering. *The clan's secondary bio reads "Close your eyes, can you feel the strength of the waves? Can you feel the life-driving force of the ocean? Life and power is what everyone agrees about around these parts. The opposing bonuses often force us to pillz up, but in a high-pillz fight, no one can beat us!" Bonus Power +2 - Ulu Watu's Power is increased by 2 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra power of 2, which helps in low-pillz fights. *Many of the cards have high base power. *SoB doesn't weaken them much, since they already have high base power. *SoA also doesn't weaken them either, since they still have their bonus to fall back on. *Some of the cards have very good base damage. *When combined with Ambre, their power is increased further. *They are a very good clan to use in T2, because of their high base power and bonus. Disadvantages: *They are weak against damage reduction, so they have trouble when going up against Pussycats. *They are not a good clan in mono decks. *They do not have many good 2* cards. *They do not fare well in ELO. Characters Mythic * Tanaereva Mt (former Leader of Ulu Watu) Legendary *Lianah Ld *Linkos Ld Collector *Chad Bread Cr *Lin Bee Cr *Lulabee Cr *Rass Cr Rare *Buck *Chel *Daddy Jones *Fanny *Gaia *Jam & Earlxxt *Joao *Lucia *Maximus *Miss Lulabee *Nereus (Leader of Ulu Watu) *Numar *Oraya *Rass *Serena *Skipper *Streex *Wooly Uncommon *Bree *Dave *Dylan *Felicia *Gabrielle *Gaia Noel *George *Hikiyousan *Keile *Mango *Moai *Mojita *Naliah *Nanook *Noland *Nypheea *Shayna *Taigo *Wee Lee *Zack *Zatapa Common *Coraille *Douglas *Eddie *Eugene *Fuzzy June *Ice Jim *Janice *Jeff *Kirk *Mac Hen *Orlando *Pietro *Razor *Reef *Sam *Sandy *Shaun *Stanly *Tafa *Ulawele *Warren Gallery hud-uluwatu.png|Clan stats boarder Ulu Watu Booster Pack.png|Special card pack ULUWATU_42.png|Ulu Watu clan symbol- three increasing waves ULUWATU v2.png|New clan symbol- Trident surrounded by water in a circle Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Ulu Watu Category:Ulu Watu Males Category:Ulu Watu Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD